


i can see the stars all the way from here

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Hangover, Husbands, M/M, Soft Mornings, extreme tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: David wakes up before Patrick on their first morning as husbands.





	i can see the stars all the way from here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/gifts).

> Me: whats the most tender prompt you can think of  
this_is_not_nothing: David waking Patrick up the first day they are married bc he wakes up first bc HUSBANDS
> 
> Title from Love on Top by Beyoncé.

David woke up fuzzily, head hazy and staticky but so… light. He thought for sure he’d have a hangover, from the champagne alone, but he was feeling surprisingly good after their reception ran late and then the “after party” at the motel ran later. 

Oh. The wedding. _ Their _ wedding! David couldn’t believe he’d thought of anything else upon waking. He blinked his eyes open, squinting into the low light of hopefully-not-that-early morning, and turned to see Patrick fast asleep next to him, gross drool and all. 

He woke up before _ Patrick? _ David fumbled for his phone but it was dead, and he remembered looking for his charger the night before, but giving up once Patrick had started pulling him under the covers. 

In the warmth of their bed, David rolled over to face his...oh god, his _ husband. _All of a sudden he was grinning, filled to the brim with love and happiness—he brought his hand to his mouth to suppress an honest-to-god giggle that threatened to burst out of him. David pressed his flushed cheek against a cooler spot on his pillow and sighed dreamily as he remembered their evening. 

Patrick had gotten pretty drunk at their reception and spent most of the after-party whining about how drunk he was and, to David’s horror, how sad he was that David wouldn’t able to ‘_fuck me into our honeymoon.’ _ They said their goodbyes soon after that revelation and David led Patrick out to Ray’s car so he could drive them back to their apartment.

Given all the excitement, David guessed it was reasonable that Patrick was still asleep—even though it was unheard of for David to be up before him. It had happened a few times before, sure; one was due to an early morning antique auction that David had browsed online and found a piece he wanted for the apartment. Patrick had complained about the early rise, but David secretly thought he’d enjoyed the hell out of the excitement of the live auction. 

Patrick snuffled against his pillow, making a tiny noise in his throat, and David thought he was adorable. His _ husband _ was _ adorable. _ David couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and kissed Patrick’s forehead softly. He didn’t _ want _ to wake him up, but also didn’t _ want _ him to be asleep. He pressed his lips to Patrick’s skin again, pulling back when Patrick made another sleepy sound. 

David tried to look apologetic when Patrick’s eye finally fluttered open, but he’s not sure how well it worked. Patrick furrowed his brow. “You’re awake? Am I?”

Stifling a laugh, David pet at Patrick’s hair. “You’re awake, honey,” he confirmed. “Though I guess you might still be drunk.”

Patrick smacked his lips and made a face, David assumed, at the taste. “Ew.”

David wrinkled his nose. “Yeah. You had a lot of beer.”

“Did I throw up?” He sounded miserable. 

“Mm, nope. You were a real champ, honey.” David pet his hair some more. 

Patrick nodded and let his eyes flutter closed again. 

“Did you know,” David kissed his forehead again, “that we,” he kissed Patrick’s nose, “are husbands?” He kissed Patrick’s lips, so softly. 

Patrick hummed and his mouth curved into a tiny smile. “Yeah. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Want me to get you some water?”

Patrick groaned quietly again. “Yes, that’s what you’re supposed to do for your hungover husband.” Patrick was petulant and pouty and David couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

He rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed. “Oh, you’re an expert all of a sudden, huh?” 

“Yes,” Patrick mumbled, pressing his face into his pillow. “Expert level husband.”

He didn’t respond, just went to get water for his _ husband_, but David agreed. Expert level. 


End file.
